bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wirewolf (episode)
Wirewolf is the fifty-second episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 28, 2000, and is the eleventh episode in production. Synopsis Team Lightyear goes to the planet Canis Lunis to aid Ty Parsec, an old friend of Buzz Lightyear, in the fight against NOS-4-A2 after the energy vampire attacks the energy facility stationed there. But in the process, Ty is bitten and becomes the fierce creature known as the Wirewolf. Eventually, Team Lightyear has to find a way to save Ty, and in the process...Buzz and Ty manage to patch up their friendship problem. Plot The story begins on a foggy, dark and eerie night on a mysterious planet. A Space Ranger, his robot sentry partner, Sentry One, and a couple of floating sensors/flashlights walk around the planet, seemingly on patrol. The robot, dutifully informs his partner, Ranger Ty Parsec, about finding nothing in one area of the planet. Disgruntled, Ty suggests, albeit sarcastically that they patrol in another arena. Once the area is cleared up, the Ranger laments the lack of action, suggesting that he has had assignments like this for some time. Little does he, or Sentry One, know that Ty's wish will come true, for lurking in the shadows is a starving energy vampire... Ty and Sentry One return to their home base, presumably to turn in for the night. While Ty's telling Sentry One to turn off the sensors, Sentry One is suddenly, and quite literally, taken out of the picture. Alarmed, Ty turns around to find Sentry One missing and asks where he is. The Ranger hears a strange noise coming from behind a bush and goes over to investigate it despite his uneasiness. He comes face to mug with horror. A horror in the ghastly form of a vampire, feasting upon Sentry One's body. The sight is so gruesome that Ty recoils back with shock. NOS-4-A2 then stands tall, sprouts his wings and conducts blue electricity from his chest as he prepares to attack Ty. Ty falls backwards and starts to crawl away in fear away from the advancing energy monster. Ty comes to a stop and pauses as he looks up to see the sensors flying away and disappearing into the mists. Ty, still on the ground, looks up and gasps as the energy vampire floats right above him and prepares to strike. But Ty decides to fight back. He taps his fingers onto his left arm, as if typing in a command into his suit. With a rigid determination, he shoots out his right arm and slams his hand onto his wrist. His wrist laser is released and blaring red. It successfully hits its target; NOS-4-A2 is hit in the chest. He reacts by dashing off into the air, leaving behind a trail of blue mist and seemingly disappears into the green moon up above Ty. After taking a moment to recover, Ty remembers Sentry One's plight and out of concern, goes to see how the robot is doing. But unsurprisingly, the robot's life is short. This prompts Ty to report to Star Command about the situation on Canis Lunis, and in the process, tries to emphasize on how he has the whole situation under control. But Sentry One has better ideas: he interferes and urges Star Command to send backup, to which Ty tries to brush off. But as he looks up into the sky and sees the energy vampire fly off into the night's darkness, he seems to have second thoughts... Meanwhile, Team Lightyear receives the call and heads to Canis Lunis. Nearing their destination, the team take the time to discuss Buzz's history with Ty and eventually, they switch topics and discuss NOS-4-A2. It is revealed that the team is sent to the planet because there is a top secret energy facility that is critical to the Galactic Alliance, and the energy vampire wants to feast on the energy gathered there. Team Lightyear, much to XR's disarray, has to stop him. But XR is not exactly too thrilled with the notion of taking on the energy monster once more in spite of Mira's attempt to remind him of his successes against the creature. The team reaches their destination and parks their Star Cruiser at a landing pad, where Ty and his new partner, Sentry Two, are waiting for him. Ty grumbles about Star Command's decision to send backup, but seems willing to let it go and work with whomever they sent him. But much to his horror and disgust, it's none other than Buzz Lightyear. He quietly bemoans about this fact before greeting Buzz and his team. Although Buzz is happy to see Ty, the latter is anything but. More of their history is revealed; according to Ty, Buzz has rescued the former from danger fifty times or so. Buzz is quick to try and assure his friend it was only twenty times, but Booster swiftly corrects him and agrees with Ty. With that matter aside, Ty and Sentry Two show Team Lightyear inside of the energy facility, with Sentry Two quietly giving XR advice on where to hide from NOS-4-A2. Once inside, Ty takes them to a scanner and scans his handprint into it. A robotic voice is heard announcing Ty's name and allows him to pass. He tells them to do the same thing to verify each of their identities, as it's part of procedure. Booster tries to wave it off for Buzz as if the latter is above this notion. This rubs Ty the wrong way and with great irritation, he reminds Booster that at his post, things are done by the book and that no one is special enough to blow off this procedure. Buzz agrees and walks over to the machine, scanning his own handprint in. The robotic voice lists off Buzz's name and presumably a few of his accomplishments. Suddenly, it slurs and dies into silence. Buzz and Booster are confused as to what happened. The culprit turns out to be a scowling Ty, who holds the machine's plug in his hand. He decides that the process is a waste of time and states so, tossing the plug onto the floor carelessly. Booster and Mira both exchange awkward glances; they know something about Buzz is bothering Ty. Ty takes them into a room where many Star Command workers are present and hard at work. They walk past a few of the machines, many of which have giant and glowing lightbulb-shaped lights attached. Booster asks about what's going on and Ty explains that they are collecting radiation from the planet's green moon and then converting it into pure energy. XR grumbles about the process and calls it a buffet for NOS-4-A2. But Ty continues on, praising the energy for its potential to be bigger and powerful than Crystallic fusion. Buzz decides to get down to business and asks about the body the energy vampire attacked. Ty shows it to him, much to the discomfort of XR as he wheels off and pretends to occupy himself by counting and recounting rivets in the wall. Buzz and Mira look over the robot's lifeless body and spot the bite marks left on the power pack, thus coming to a conclusion that NOS-4-A2 was indeed behind the attack. Mira cracks a joke about the marks, comparing them to a hickey and leading to an exchange of confusion between two other sentry robots. Buzz directs the conversation back to NOS-4-A2 and says to Ty that a search will be conducted right away to find the energy vampire. He implies that he and Ty attended the Academy together as he then says one of his catchphrases: "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" After laughing it off like a joke, Ty groans; he is NOT looking forward to this mission at all. In his trademark sarcasm, he snidely remarks on the fresh originality of Buzz's phrase. He then walks away. Worried by Ty's frosty interaction with Buzz, Mira and Booster exchange glances once more. Mira observes Ty's behavior, proclaiming it as testy. An equally aggravated XR tries to remind the team about his own concerns with NOS-4-A2, pointing out what they're about to go up against. They make it outside, the team apparently having split up and escorted by the sensors Ty was working with earlier that evening. While Buzz is by himself, Booster and Ty are partnered up, much to the latter's displeasure. Booster asks the irate Ty to tell him about a past mission in which Buzz rescued Ty from chest-bursting vipers, and Ty does: just not in the way Booster wanted. He dismisses the topic by uttering a few words and provides a distraction by smashing his communicator against a nearby tree to cease further discussion. But Booster is not easily dissuaded and assumes Ty's joking, pointing out that the Ranger suits have backup communicators. Meanwhile, Buzz finds a dead sensor, concluding that the energy vampire is close. He's proven right as NOS-4-A2 makes himself known: he's hanging upside down on a tree branch. Characters *Robot Sentry #1 *Ty Parsec *NOS-4-A2 *Buzz Lightyear *Booster Munchapper *Mira Nova *XR *Robot Sentry #2 *Wirewolf Quotes *'XR:' So I hear you have an energy vampire…''(whispers and puts hand close to mouth)'' Hey, just between us robots, where are the good hiding places on this berg? Sentry Two: Eh, air ducts four through seven, but you didn’t hear it from me. *'Buzz Lightyear:' Uh, thank you, Mira. We’ll start a search right away and find that energy vampire, and uh, like I said back at the Academy, “Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!”'' (Buzz laughs for a minute.) ''Ty Parsec: (groans)'' No matter how many times I hear that, it still sounds fresh.'' ' *'Booster Munchapper: Tell me about the time Buzz saved you from the chest-bursting vipers of Mothroth. He’s so modest; I-I’m sure Buzz left out some of the REALLY choice heroic stuff. Ty Parsec: Alright. Hiss. Blam. Buzz Lightyear to the rescue. The End. Booster Munchapper: (disappointed) Buzz tells it better. Ty Parsec: Hey, I’d love to elaborate, but-''(intentionally smashes communicator against a nearby tree) Oh, would you look at that? My communicator’s busted. Trivia *The wirewolf's name is no doubt a reference to the werewolf in horror fiction. *When XR acts as bait, he says at one point to lure the culprit, "I could just keep going and going and going." This is an allusion to the ''Energizer Bunny commercial tagline, "It keeps going and going and going." *The emblem to represent Canis Lunis resembles the modern day flag of Turkey. *It is revealed that the Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit has a set of two communicators. Errors *After he calls up Star Command, Ty's helmet is temporarily missing when he looks up to see NOS-4-A2 flying away. *There are a few instances when the red button on a normal Space Ranger suit appears on Ty's suit even though Ty's suit doesn't possess one. *In one scene where Buzz touches Ty's shoulder, Ty's armor shoulder plate is white instead of green. *When the wirewolf drains Robot Sentry #2's head for energy, there is an oil stain on its chest. But in the next scene, it is gone. *When the camera does a close up on Robot Sentry #2's head in between Ty's legs, his red eye is still present, and the head is facing the camera. But when Team Lightyear comes upon the robot's body, the head is facing to the right and the eye is gone. *XR's eyes are temporarily light blue when he picks up and puts away a piece from Robot Sentry #2, and when Buzz splits the team up to find whomever attacked Robot Sentry #2. *At one point, the yellow button on Buzz's suit is temporarily light blue. *When Ty's pants fall down, a large portion of cloth of Ty's right sleeve is present. But in the next scene with Ty, it is gone. *Although Ty transformed back into human form in front of XR and presumably Booster, they did not comment on it. *After the wirewolf rips XR's body apart, and XR's pieces are flying everywhere over Booster, XR's head expresses shock, with creased eyebrows and a gape. But when Booster picks XR's head up, the expression is set more neutrally with normal eyebrows and a closed mouth. *The rips on Ty's pants disappear temporarily when Buzz and Mira help him up from the floor. *Ty doesn't have anything in his hands when he changes back, but when Mira asks him what he's holding, XR's voice box is in his right hand. *When Ty changes back into human form near the end of episode, he wears the top portion of his suit and a helmet to give him oxygen when it was destroyed earlier. *Mira tends to Buzz's left arm, but there is no known incident when the wirewolf attacked Buzz on the arm. At one point, the bandages disappear temporarily. *Ty's arms randomly change masses in proportion. In some scenes, he has large arms similar to Buzz's physical style, but in other scenes, he has very skinny yet muscular arms. Voice Actors *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Sentry #1 and Robot Sentry #2 *Craig Ferguson as NOS-4-A2 *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Steve Hytner as Ty Parsec and Wirewolf *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: '''Steve Loter '''Story Editors: Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Written By: Richard Mueller, Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Todd Britton, Sharon Forward, Melissa Suber, Theresa Pettengill, Fred Gonzales Timing Directors: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Sheet Timing: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Ginny Hawes, Brian Brookshier, Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Justin Thompson, Latchezar Gouchev Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Brian Brookshier Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Rick Evans, Sy Thomas Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Graphics: Dee Dee Uchiyamada Color Key Stylist: Karen Kilpatrick Storyboard Revisions: '''Alan Wright '''Continuity Coordinator: '''Jim Finch '''Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music By: '''Adam Berry '''Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Jade Animation International Limited Animation Directors: Kong Qing Chang Assistant Director: Hui Zheng Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: '''Jade Animation '''Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren-Cong Rong, Chen Xi-Feng, Chao Xu Hua, Zhang Jing, Wong King Fung, Yu Hai Ying, Li Jian Jun, Zhuang Bo Quan, Yuan Xiao Bin, Xiu Xiao Lin Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Tally Paulos Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: '''Skip Craig '''Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson, C.A.S., Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinators: Dawn T. Connors, Brian Sintay Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes